2b2t Anarchy Server Wiki:Rules
These rules have been set up to prevent the wikia from collapsing or being raided (see Jared2013). It is mandatory to read the rules before editing, posting, or contributing to the 2b2t wikia. Failure to obey the rules will result in a ban up to 6 months (In case of possible good faith, a warning will be given for the first time a user has acted against the rules. If good faith cannot be assumed (such as when the user spams or blanks pages), a warning is not requiered). Page Creation Rules *Do not create pages that do not relate to 2b2t *Do not re-create pages that admins have deleted, unless you have obtained their explicit permission. If you feel that your page has been deleted unjustly, please discuss this on the profile of the admin who has deleted it. If your request for un-deletion was denied, do not re-add your page. *Do not create pages that exist only to advertise your fagtion. It'll result in disciplinary action being taken. *Do not create separate pages that are about tiny and/or unknown bases and groups, as well as random people you've met. They will be moved to Regular Players or Small Groups Major Build Guidelines *All builders should be listed (2011/2012 bases are NOT required to list all base members) *Presice creation date (by the month) (bases created before June 1st, 2016 are NOT required to have this requirement) *One or more pictures (proof of existance after Eyes of the Zodiac drama) *Must exist on 2b2t.org *Must be completed OR greifed if pre-planned. *Must have an extensive amount of information/history (newer/inactive pages have an exception) If our sources/admins believe that a (several) base(s) does not exist, then those pages will be deleted unless if proper evidence has been recieved. Minor Group/Faction Guidelines * The group cannot be Armorsmith based. ''(ex: trying to get attention by spamming chat and making the group seem godly and claim to accomplish things that they didnt accomplish) * Must have 2 members (excluding the owner) Page Editing Rules *If an admin rollbacks your edit, '''do not re-add your edit.' If you feel that the admin shouldn't have rolled back your edit, discuss it in the page's comments section or on the admin's profile. If your request was denied, do not re-add your edit. *Vandalism is not allowed. Disciplinary action will be taken and everything you will do will be rolled back within less than 24h. (You will end up like Jared) *Do not be biased (example: all newfags are irrlevant) *Do not destroy the tradition (ex: making "grammar edits" by removing terms such as newfag) *Do not add your name to Famous Players unless if you are actualy relevant (if you just joined, youre a nobody, not a famous player). *Same applies to Youtubers ^. This isnt a place to advertise your "OLDEST SERVER ON MINEKREFT!!!11111" letsplay. *Do not, under any circumstances, blank (blanking - the act of deleting all content on a wiki page, leaving it blank. Replacing all page content with gibberish will also count as blanking.) pages. If you feel that something should not exist, add at the top of the page and justify your reasons for deletion. *Fake edit summaries (ie. "grammar fixes" edits that actually delete half of the page, replace it with a copypasta etc.) will add to the ban durations for vandalism. Other Rules *Obey the (relevant and active) admins *Being toxic isn't allowed. *If you see that a page has been vandalized and the admins have not responded for over 24 hours, make a comment on it. *Do not lie to staff about information. *Be respectful (and not an asshole) to the staff team *Do not add false information in general. More rules will be added soon -The 2b2t wiki admin team Category:2b2t Category:Guides Category:Browse